militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
337th Test and Evaluation Squadron
The 337th Test and Evaluations Squadron is a squadron of the United States Air Force. It is a part of the 53d Test and Evaluation Group of the 53d Wing. Its primary task is to test and evaluate modifications on the B-1 bomber, as well as to train future aircrews to fly upgraded B-1s.Unit: 337th Test and Evaluation Squadron. USAFEngineers.com. Accessed: 3 November 2007. http://usafengineers.com/modules.php?name=Units&file=details&id=290&unit=Test The 337th is headquartered at Dyess AFB, Texas, though it operates out of a number of bases throughout the United States.53rd Wing official website. Accessed: 3 November 2007 History From 14 May 1943 to 21 April 1945, the squadron conducted strategic bombardment of shipyards, submarine bases, marshaling yards, oil facilities, airfields, and aircraft plants. On occasion, it flew tactical sorties against gun emplacements, rocket sites, enemy troops, and communications centers. On 17 August 1943, it earned its first Distinguished Unit Citation (DUC), striking targets at Regensburg and Schweinfurt, Germany. Soon after, on 14 October 1943, the squadron participated in World War II's single most important raid on ball-bearing factories at Schweinfurt. On 9 April 1944, it earned a second DUC in an attack on aircraft component factories at Poznań, Poland. The squadron subsequently attacked enemy field batteries and miscellaneous targets in support of Normandy operations on 6 June 1944. Beginning in 1968, B-52 aircraft and crews deployed to Southeast Asia (SEA) for bombardment operations. For much of the conflict, the squadron furnished aircraft and crews to SAC organizations based in SEA. When the Air Force switched to the B-1 Lancer, the 337th was the first unit to fly the new bomber. As part of the 53d Test and Evaluation Group, the 337th conducts testing of various upgrades to the B-1, as well as trains aircrews to operate and maintain the upgraded aircraft. The squadron has been currently working on the increasing the B-1's weapons payload, attempting to increase the bomber's ability to deliver weapons into heavily defended areas. Lineage * Constituted 337th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 28 January 1942. : Activated 15 July 1942. * Redesignated 337th Bombardment Squadron, Heavy on 22 June 1943. : Inactivated 29 November 1945. * Redesignated 337th Bombardment Squadron, Very Heavy on 13 May 1947 : Activated in the Reserve on 29 May 1947. : Inactivated 27 June 1949. * Redesignated 337th Bombardment Squadron, Medium on 6 November 1953 : Activated 18 November 1953. : Discontinued, and inactivated, on 15 March 1963. * Redesignated 337th Bombardment Squadron, Heavy. : Activated 20 March 1963. : Organized 15 September 1963. : Redesignated 337th Bomb Squadron on 1 September 1991. : Inactivated 1 October 1994. * Redesignated 337th Test and Evaluation Squadron on 8 April 2004. : Activated 14 May 2004. Stations, Assignments, & Aircraft Decorations Distinguished Unit Citations * Germany, 17 August 1943 * Poznań, Poland, 9 April 1944 Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards * 1 January 1959 - 31 December 1960 * 1 July 1974 - 30 June 1975 * 1 July 1978 - 30 June 1979 * 1 July 1988 - 30 June 1990 * 1 July 1990 - 29 May 1992 * 1 June 1992 - 30 May 1994 See also * List of B-52 Units of the United States Air Force References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, AL: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. Test and Evaluation Squadron 337 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II